Yours truly: your enemy
by seby-akira
Summary: I can't tell you that I LOVE U. I can't control my ego when I'm with you.I love to make you angry,that's why we were always fighting.I love to make you blush when you're with me,that's because you're cute to me.I want you to know my true feelings,that's why you'll always be by my side...
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

Yuki Mitsuba is a cheerful girl who always makes everybody around her happy with her attitude. But she would be mad when she meet the coolest, arrogant, and cruelty boy in the world, Yamakawa Takashi. They always fight no matter what the problem is. From a small matter they carried it to a HUGE matter. The first kiss by him made her felt like she's on top of the world. That feeling suddenly appears through her heart. Since then, she wanted to know his feelings for her. But he can't put aside his ego to express his feeling for her…

* * *

Chapter 1

Yuki Mitsuba, the only child in Hanakashi's family. She was a pretty girl with brown hair and grey eyes. She lives in a luxury life. Her mother was a model-turned-actress and her father was a musical actor-turned-singer. He was also the President of their family agency. 'Hanakashi Productions'. They were always busy with their profession. They will always indulge her in order to ensure she didn't feel excluded.

Yuki was sleeping on her comfortable queen-size bed in her room .There was a clock at a corner of the room. The hour-hand on the clock showed at nine. There was a knock at the door then a woman stepped inside. She opened the curtain of the window letting the sun rays lightened the room, thus making Yuki dazzled. She woke up from her deep sleep.

"Arghh…Mom! I want to sleep. Please don't disturb me…"Yuki said as she pulled her blanket to cover her face and went back to sleep.

"Honey…Look at the clock, it's precisely nine o'clock. You need to wake up." Mrs. Yumika replied as she walked towards the door and left.

"B-But today is Sun-" before she could finish, her mother left.

"-day. Arghh! She always leaves before I could even finish talking." She said as she woke up from her sleep. She took a towel with her right hand and tramp to the bathroom.

After finished taking a bath, Yuki walked to the dining room and sat down beside her mother. Her father, Mr. Hanakashi, was reading a magazine while enjoying a cup of tea. Meanwhile her mother was enjoying the meal. She didn't want to bother them, so she took a slice of bread on the table and put some strawberry jam on it. Just as she was about to pour some tea in her cup, her hand accidentally hit something rough. The cup which was in her hand fallen down and scattered on the floor was followed by a loud noise.

"Oh my… Honey! Are you okay?" Her mother asked while looking at her body. Her father just shakes his head when he saw the incident.

"I-I'm okay…" Yuki replied. Then a woman came, holding a broom in one hand and swipe the broken pieces of cup on the floor.

"Yuki… Why don't you just sit down, okay?" Her father said as he put the magazine beside him on the table. She nodded and sat at her place.

"You can't do that again…Ever! If you want something, just tell me." Her mother said as she poured a cup of tea and gave it to her.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Her mother asked again when she saw her daughter was a day-dreaming. Yuki quickly nodded and decided to continue her meal.

"Ne, Yuki-chan… Do you still remember Mrs. Myaeru?" her mother asked, after a long silence.

"A-ano… Who is she?" Yuki asked when she couldn't recall who the person was.

"She's my friend, who moved to London but… She and her family came back here yesterday!"Her mother said excitedly. She just kept quiet as she still couldn't recall what her mother was talking about.

"She always gives presents to you. Do you remember that?"

"…When did she move to London?" Yuki asked for more info.

"Ten years ago. Hmm, how about her son? Do you remember him? You always play with him", her mother asked.

"…Really? I thought I never befriend with a boy. Ehehe~~" She laughed sheepishly.

"…I suggest we can come to her house this evening. Yuki, you must come with me to her house. Ne, Yuki-chan?".

* * *

There was a limousine entered the house porch and stop in front of Mrs. Myaeru. She smiled as soon as the guests came out from the limousine.

"Myaeru-chan! I really miss you…" Mrs. Yumika said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"I miss you too Yumika-chan!" Mrs. Myaeru hugged her back.

"Ehem…Ehem…" Yuki faked a cough, as a sign for them to aware of her presence. They slowly broke the hug when they heard the cough.

"Well, this is my daughter, Yuki Mitsuba." Mrs. Yumika said as she introduced a girl in a pink dress beside her. Yuki bowed.

"Oh my… You're so beautiful. Just like your mother. The last time I saw you, was when you were just five years old. My, it had been for ten years I guess. I miss you, Yuki-chan…"Mrs. Myaeru said as she hugged Yuki.

"A-ano…Myaeru-san…I-I can't breathe." Yuki said, as she struggled hard to find air to breathe.

"Oh sorry…"Mrs. Myaeru said as she broke the hug.

"So can we talk inside your house?" Yuki ask, without ashamed, when she felt legs were already tired. Her mother gave her a glare because of her rudeness.

"Sure… Let's go into my house." Mrs. Myaeru said as she opened the house went straight to the great hall and sat down on a comfortable sofa. A maid came to serves them tea and put it on the table in front of them.

"So, why didn't your husband come here?" Mrs. Myaeru asks Mrs. Yumika.

"You know… He had always been busy with his job." Mrs. Yumika replied.

Yuki decided to take a sip of the tea, not wanting to disturb them. They were talking lively, but stopped when they hear a sound of a closing door. There was a boy walking through the hall to the upstairs. The lad didn't seem to notice the new guests.

"Takashi-kun…" Mrs. Myaeru called her son. The boy turned to face her.

"Come here…" The lad just followed his mother's order. He bowed down to Mrs. Yumika then he sat down beside his mother.

"This's my son, Yamakawa Takashi. He's 15 years old." Yuki looked at him then smiled to him when their eyes met, but he replied with smirk to her. Weird.

_He's tall, a bit handsome. He looks cool… but somehow… he looks like an arrogant boy…Oh wait! Scratch that… He IS an arrogant boy._ Yuki thought.

"Ne, Yuki-chan. Do you still remember him?" Mrs. Myaeru asked.

"M-maybe" she replied uncertainty.

"Hmm… Well it's alright. Take your time. So Yumika-chan, how's your profession?"

"Perfect…I'm officially a superstar now. I'm sure to get a lot of offers from some big producer. Oh my…Am I blowing my trumpet? Ohoho~" Mrs Yumika were laughing followed by Mrs. Myaeru.

They were talking and talking, not even bothering their children who were shaking their heads when they saw their mother boosting about themselves. Yuki just listened to what they talking about while Takashi was playing a game in his PSP.

_Oh God! I'm bored. Why do I have to come here? I don't even know anything about this family_… Yuki thought gloomily.

Suddenly, Takashi stood up and walked to the stairs, making his mother look at him. "Wait a second! Where are you going, Takashi?" His mother asked.

"Upstairs," he replied lazily.

"How about you invite Yuki-chan to your room?" his mother suggested.

"Why?"

"Just… look at her. She's bored. So it's no big deal if she spends her time with you, right?"

"Hn." The boy continues to walk upstairs.

"Yuki-chan, just follow him. Don't worry. He won't eat you. He's a nice boy." Mrs. Myaeru said while smiling at her.

She nodded and followed Takashi to his room. He entered his room followed by Yuki. He sat down on his comfortable bed and continue play his game. Yuki was looking around. The room was so clean that it almost shined. Everything was in place! There was an electric guitar at the corner of the room.

_Maybe this arrogant boy isn't so bad. I wonder if he has a romantic feeling. And he uses a guitar to express it? And that's why he got a guitar… Well I'm just guessing._ Yuki thought.

"Uwa! Sugoi!"Yuki exclaimed.

"Takashi-kun… Did you decorate all of this?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"Hn…"

After she looked around, she took a sit on a sofa in front of Takashi. He was playing the game while licking his lollipop, not bothering the girl in front of him. _Since when did he has a lollipop in his hand? _Yuki wonder.

"A'ano… You don't know my name, right?" she asked fidgety.

"Hn…" still was not looking at her.

"I'm Yuki. Yuki Mitsuba. I'm 15 years old. We're in the same age, right?"

"Hn…"

_This guy…How can I make him talk..?_

"Oi… Can't you talk?" she asked, controlling her anger.

"How about you? ... Can you shut up?" Takashi replied, Yuki froze.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! That jerk! I HATE him… How dare he make me angry! Nobody can make me angry. I can't give up. I need to make him angry. Not me!_

She thought for a while on what to say. Then she said it louder than she was supposed to.

"Hah. Hospitality!"

"What?" Takashi asks weirdly.

"Oi… Is this what you call hospitality? Treating me like I'm invisible in your eyes…"

"Tch. " Takashi smirked and continued playing the game, acting like nothing happen between them.

"Oi…Oi… Did you hear what I talking about? Or…are you Deaf? Huh, Dummy?" Yuki ask, trying to make him mad in the process and dragged his concentration to her.

"Just shut up…Idiot!"

"What? You're calling me an idiot? Why you! You can't do this to me. You should treat me like your queen." Yuki said as she stood up. She was really mad at him.

"Look… I don't know who you are… So I got nothing to talk about with you…" Takashi replied as his eyes were still focus on the screen-PSP.

_Ano baka! He makes me angry. It was supposed to be him that is angry. Not me._ She thought.

"Ughh.. What Ever!" Yuki replied as she made a sharp turned, to leaves the room. All of a sudden, she felt like someone pulled her right-hand, making she lost her balance and fell on something, or rather on someone. When she opened her eyes, she saw that her mouth nearly touched HIS mouth. She quickly got up, away from him.

"Why…are you blushing? Are you…embarrassed with me?" Takashi asked, not aware of what had happened, while he stood up and tidied his clothes.

"No! I'm not blushing! Of course, not. Are you a moron? Is there any prove that I was embarrassed with you?" She tried to hide her now crimson face.

"Did you… kiss me?" he said slowly.

"W-What?! Are you thinking that you're oh-so-handsome that can make me take advantage on you? Oh please."

"Hmm… I thought I'm the most handsome boy in the world. Oh wait… I AM the most handsome boy in the world." he said proudly.

"Oh really? Say that, again…"Yuki said while raising one of her eyebrows in a challenging way.

"Heh. I say again. So better hear it properly, you little girl. I AM THE MOST-"Before he could even finish his words, the door slightly open revealing a smiling face of his mother.

"Yuki-chan. Your mother said that it's time to go back now…" Mrs. Myaeru said while smiling at her then she turn around to her son, giving him a stern glare. He gulped hard as he understood his mother. She left the room after giving him the message.

"But we haven't finished yet!" Yuki said.

"Finish what?" he asked as he thought that they never done anything.

"We haven't finished bickering yet." she said as it was obvious.

"So..?"

"Ughh! You're an idiot. I'll make sure, to hunt you down until the end of the world! YOU have been WARNED! Until we meet again. Adiou~" Yuki said. She left the room with a smirk on her face.

_Tsk. Crazy girl._ Takashi thought.

* * *

At the house porch, Mrs Yumika hugged her friend for the last time before they went home. Yuki bowed down to Mrs. Myaeru. Then, they entered the limousine. Mrs. Myaeru waved at them before the car drove into the street. In the car, both of them just kept quiet. Mrs. Yumika was reading a magazine. While Yuki just stared at the view outside the window.

" Yuki-chan~~ Can I ask you something?" her mother asks breaking the silence, while her eyes still were focus on the magazine. Yuki woke up from her day-dreaming. "Pft, Mom… Since when did you asked permission from me if you want to ask something?" her mother just kept quiet.

_Maybe she's serious now._

"A-ano… I was just pulling your leg. Hehe… You want to ask me something, right? What is it?"

"Did you have a fight with him just now?" her mother asked in a serious tone.

"F-fight? What do you mean?" She pretended that she didn't understand what her mother was talking about.

"I'm talking about you and Takashi… Mrs. Myaeru and I can hear you fight with him from downstairs."

"R-really..?A-ano… We didn't fight. We were just fooling around. Yeah… Just fooling around. Ehehe..."

"I don't think so… You were fighting with him about… what was that again you said? I forgot." she scratched her head.

"…"

_I'm dead! I'm so dead! God, Please make my mom forgot what happen just now._

"Ah! I remember now. It's about hospitality. Am I right?"

_Oh God._ _This is so not my lucky day! Yuki-chan…Calm down…Don't panic. You must think…think how to avoid her question…_

Then she got an idea. A good idea. But will it be enough to fool her? Her idea was easy… pretend to sleep!

* * *

**There you have it, my first chapter! The other chapter will be updated soon...So what do you think? I hope you like it. Please review kindly ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2-Familiar

**Chapter 2: Familiar**

The sun shone highly up in the cloudless-blue sky, the surroundings were refreshing, and the essence of summer breeze was everywhere.

"Uwa! Sugoi!" She exclaimed as she was standing at the balcony. People who were walking at the neighbourhood-area looked at her weirdly. She quickly walked into her bedroom when she realized she had become the lime light.

She was lying into her bed when her mother stepped inside. was totally shocked when she saw her daughter already woke up from her sleep.

_Since when did my daughter wake up by herself? I mean… I always have to wake her up from sleep…_ Almost every wondered.

"Mom… Why does your face look like you just see a ghost?" Yuki asked while smiling.

"Yeah… I'm seeing a ghost right now. That is… you. Why… all of a sudden you wake up early? You got a nightmare again? Or… Ne. You are dreaming about Takashi-kun~?"

"…Mom! I hate you." Yuki replied glowering.

"Ahaha… I'm just kidding… Ahahaha…"

"Stop laughing at me!" Yuki said gravely.

"Ok…Ok… I won't say that name again.. Now, go take a shower. You are smelly right now." Said Yuki's mother while pushed her into the bathroom.

"Dress quickly… And then go to the living room. I already made your breakfast."Her mother said again as she stepped to the door and left.

_Arghh! That BAKA already make my life full with gloomy…_ She thought.

After dressing her school uniform, she walked to the living room. As she stepped down stairs, her left-leg slipped and she fall down.

* * *

At the living room, and her wife were enjoying the breakfast. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise, making them shocked.

"Yumika-chan… What's that? Where's that noise coming from?"

"I-I don't know… Maybe that noise coming from-"Before she said the other words, Yuki speak;

"Mom… I fall on the stairs… Ouch…" She slowly walked towards her parents.

"Oh my… My only daughter… You're so careless." Her mother said while led her to the sofa in front of her father.

"Honey… Tell me! Do you hurt?" Her mother asked sympathetic.

"I-Im okay… Just… a little bit pain at my leg. But I'm sure the pain will totally gone after five minutes..Ehehe~"She pretended to laugh.

"Hmm… Now eat your breakfast before they're going cold." Her mother said. She just nodded and enjoyed the meal.

"Ne…Mom,dad… today is so beautiful… I can hear some birds are singing..Hehe~ So…" She delays the next word to drag their concentration to her.

"What is it, Honey?"

"Can I… just walking to the school?"

"What? No!" Her mother screamed, making her shocked.

"B-but I'm not a kid anymore… I'm 15 years old."

"Look! Honey… You're the only one our child. But that's not the reason why you can't walk to the school... The main reason is about your attitude. You're a careless girl. You always get hurt no matter where you are. That's why I'm always prohibiting you to do something that I think dangerous for you." Yuki was just listening to her mother.

**(A. ! I told you… She was an indulgent girl, spoiled by her parents. She can't even walk to the school, although, her school only a kilometre from her house. Her neighbour who was younger than her always walks to the school. But she… She never walks to the school since she was a kid!(in a serious voice)**

**Ehem…Ehem… That's why she wants to walks to the school; want to look for experience. *smile*)**

* * *

**-Kinohara Academy-**

"Ohayou minna-san…" Yuki said cheerfully as she entered the classroom.

"Ohayou Yuki-chan…" Everybody replied while smiling at her. She sat down at her favourite table, beside the window. She loved the scenery outside the window.

"Yuki-chan…" Someone called her name. She turned around and saw Midori, a raven hair girl, also her best friend. She walked towards her. Yuki was just smiling at her.

"Ne… Do you know there will be a transfer student coming to our class?"

"Eh? No, I don't know. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy. I saw him walked with the principal just a while ago. He's so… handsome and cool. But the most important thing is… he looked at me… Oh God. I think I'd fallen for him…"

"What are you talking about? Of course he looked at you, because he has a pair of eyes. Idiot!" She said as she gave a smirk to her friend.

"Tch- Ne… I'm sure you'll fall for him when you see his face."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Are you…sure?"

"I'm pretty sure…" she smirked at Yuki while raising one of her eyebrows.

"Everyone, please keep quiet!" The principal said as she entered the class. She had a serious face that could make every student afraid of her. Everybody kept quiet just stared at the view outside the window, ignoring the principal who was standing in front of the students.

"We have a transfer student coming today. He used to live here. So there's a chance you might know him. Yamakawa Takashi." The principal introduced a boy beside her.

"I'm Yamakawa Takashi." The voice made her woke up from day-dreaming.

_W-…W-…Why? Why did he have to study here?!_

"Yuki. You're Yuki, right?" Takashi asked, making her shocked. He walked towards her. And then he hugs her. Everybody look at them.

"I miss you… I can't wait to study here when I know you are here." She's frozen.

Is this fate? Of course, it's not. He just wants to make me embarrassed. BAKA! She thought.

"Hey, both of you! Move. Don't do your reunion or what so ever around everyone!" The principal said as she stared at them. And then she left.

"Put your hands-off of me. Idiot!" She said as she pushed him.

"Heh. I'm just imposing you to make you ashamed." He said as he smirking devilish at her. And then he took a place beside her table.

"Hey. Didn't you say… you would hunt me? Well looks like you don't need to. Cause I'm here right now. You can do anything you want to me. But before that… I'm going to show you my true self." He said in a matter of fact tone.

_I wonder… if I'm going to be okay…_

* * *

The bell rang, showing a break time. The students were going to the canteen. She took a sit at a corner of the cafe. She just looked at the view of the park outside the cafe.

"Yuki-chan…" She turned and saw Midori.

"Is this yours? I found it at your table." she showed a small box wrapped up beautifully.

"What it is?" Yuki took the box at Midori's right-hand.

"I don't know. Ne… I want to buy some food. Adiou~"

_What it is? Maybe it's for me from… an admirer? Do I even have an admirer? haha~ I wonder…_

She slowly opened the box.

"Arghhhh! C-c-cockroaches!" She screamed as she jumped on the chair. At the time almost everyone was watching her. Her face was red as tomatoes. She realized at the other side, there was a boy, laughing maniacally at her.

_That BAKA! How dare he embarrass me with his silly joke? You suck. I'll kill you… Idiot. Arghh. What a shame!_


End file.
